Where you least expect it
by quickbunny01
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella finally moves on and falls in love with Jake, but he mysteriously disappears leaving her to raise their son. Will Bella be ready when the past unexpectedly returns bringing new possibilities for the future? AU, AH, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story please tell me what you think. The story is completed and I'm in the process of editing so I will update daily.**

**_Disclaimer_**_ I don't own twilight or its characters they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them._

"_**Where you least expect it.****"**_

_Edward and the Cullen's relocated to Alaska after Bella's 18th birthday Edward told Bella pretty much everything he told her in 'New Moon'. Cullen family dynamics are the same except all are human. _

"Mommy?" I was once again awakened by the beautiful voice of my 4 year old son. "Mommy, are you awake yet? I'm hungry and I can't reach the cereal. "

I laughed. "Yes Conner. I'm up but wouldn't you rather Mommy fix you some yummy French toast?" He stared back at me as I peeked out from under my pillow.

"No thank you I just want some Count Chocula." He replied while using his fingers to give himself fangs and pretending to bite my hand as I stroked his tiny cheek. I laughed again.

"Okay Count, lets go." I replied, as I threw off the blankets and put on my robe. After settling Conner in front of the TV. with his cereal and his favorite cartoons I jumped into the shower. And as usual the tears began to fall.

Conner doesn't ask about his daddy anymore. I still catch him looking at Jake's picture on the fridge every once in awhile, but he never says anything . I'm glad because what can I tell him? "Honey your daddy went out on patrol one day kiss us goodbye and said he'd be back for dinner and was never heard from again." No I don't quite think that would be an appropriate response. I still missed him so much. Its been 6 months since he walked out the door, and even though I know he didn't leave me on purpose it still reopened the wounds Jake had healed after Edward left. Jacob was so patient with me it took an entire year before he even tried to kiss me and another 2 months after that before I actually let him. Of course after that first kiss our physical relationship was fast tracked and we found out we were expecting Conner only 2 months later.

Conner was the reason I wasn't bunched up in a ball with my arms clutched around my middle trying to hold myself together every time I though or heard the names Jacob or Edward. I had to be strong for him but more than that he made all the pain I'd ever gone through worth it. I wouldn't go back and change anything because it all lead me to having the most important person I'd ever met in life. Conner looked so much like his father. He was tall for his age with shaggy brown hair, russet skin not quite as dark as his fathers but I guess my genes had to come into play somewhere. He did get my eyes though and thankfully he was spared my clumsiness gene. He is far to intelligent for his age and shocks me quite often with the things he says and the way he can read me.

After finishing my shower and getting ready for the day I headed back to the living room to see if Conner wanted to go to the park since I had a rare day off from work, when the doorbell rang.

"Conner wait for me..." We'd had this discussion too many times for me to count and he never listened.

"I got it Mommy." he replied. Cursing under my breath as I tripped on the last step I heard the lock click and Conner opening the door. "Hello who are you?" he asked just as I came up behind him and picked him up scolding him for not listening.

"Bella?" said a voice I hadn't heard in 6 and ½ years. I looked up in shock.

"Jasper?" I said softly, hardly able to believe my eyes. "Is that really you?"

He chuckled "Yes, Bella its me." he replied. We stood there staring at each other until Conner brought me back to reality by patting me on the cheek.

"Mommy who is that man?"

"Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry please come in." I said blushing slightly and moving out of the doorway. "Baby this is Jasper one of Mommy's oldest friends. Say hello."

"Hello Jasper, I'm Conner. Do you want to watch superman with me? He's the strongest man in the world he can lift cars over his head and everything." My overexcited son gushed happily to whom I'm sure he considered to be his new best friend.

Jasper knelt down to Conner's level." I would love to Conner, but would it be okay if I talked to your mommy first.?"

My sons eyes narrowed as he looked at Jasper then at me taking care to look in my eyes to make sure it was okay with me. As I said before I can't believe how well he can read me and I knew he could see the slight hesitation in my eyes.

"Its okay honey go ahead and Jasper and I will be in the kitchen so you'll be able to see me the whole time." He studied my face a few more seconds before running back to the TV. I sighed and lead Jasper into the kitchen. "So what brings you here after all this time Jasper? Not that I'm not happy to see you of course." I asked hesitantly.

"I just really missed you Bella, and I wanted to see how you were. I never expected to come back and find you with a kid. Where's his father? Who is his father?"

"Slow down Jasper, I missed you too. I have just as many questions as you do so I'll go first but then you have to answer mine." I said laughing. "Yes, Conner is my son. Jacob Black is…was his father." I paused, not sure how to start. Deciding to just get everything out as fast as possible I told him everything starting from when Edward had left me in the woods and how Jacob had pieced me back together and ending with how Sam still came over once a week to tell me they still hadn't heard from Jake or found any trace of him. By the time I was done I was leaning on Jasper's shoulder sobbing, while he rubbed my back and tried to calm me down. "Sorry" I chuckled weakly, wiping the tears from my face.

"It's alright Bella, God you've been through so much. I could still kill Edward for leaving you the way he did. It has to be the stupidest thing my brother has ever done." he replied, still trying to sooth my tears.

"No, Jasper. I wouldn't change anything because if I did I wouldn't have Conner and I wouldn't give him up for the world." I told him, finally getting my tears under control. We both turned to look at Conner still glued to the TV.

"Honey... how would you like to spend the day with Grampa Charlie?" I asked, walking over and rubbing his back.

"But I thought Jasper was going to watch Superman with me." he said looking accusingly over at Jasper. I looked over and raised an eyebrow at Jasper as he came over and sat by us.

"How about I watch with you while Mommy calls Grampa Charlie?" He asked while smiling down at my son. Conner nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I'll be right back." I told Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Hello all my fellow Jasper lovers!! I am pleased that there are so many of you interested in this story, however out of all the hits I got only 2 of you reviewed:( So now I am here to beg and plead for you to tell me what you think. Please, Please, Please!! Read and Review. I am not below begging on my knees. Okay I'm done now so here you go, the next thrilling chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** All the amazing characters (aside from Conner) belong to Stephenie Meyer I am just having fun with them**_

_**Chapter 2**_

So here I was an hour and a half later sitting on my couch after dropping of Conner at my dad's. With a man I never expected to see again in my life, listening to him tell me about the family I once hoped to join and everything they had done in the past six years. Apparently after leaving, the family moved to Alaska. Jasper and Alice grew apart and broke up after which Alice and Edward left for collage. They had decided to stay in New York after graduating from NYU but they called once a week to check in with the family. Jasper said there were no hard feelings between him and Alice that their breakup had been mutual and what they both thought was for the best. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett were still in Alaska. Esme still like to garden but since it was cold in Alaska so Carlisle had built her a greenhouse. Carlisle had opened a clinic in the small town they lived near. Rosalie was still fixing cars and worked part time as a mechanic. Emmett and Jasper had taken their love of video games and made a career out of it they now spent their time designing the games as well as playing them. But he said that when they left everything had changed, no one was as happy as they had been in Forks. He hoped that I would be okay with seeing everyone again and maybe cheer everyone up.

"Really, Bella, you were like the glue that held our family together and when we left everything just fell apart. None of us have been the same since." he said, finishing his story.

I sat in shock for what must have been awhile because I came back around to Jasper waving his hands in my face and looking concerned. "Sorry Jasper I'm fine really….Wow I don't know what to say really. I expected everyone to move on that you would all be happy I never realized…I never thought that it would be as hard for you as it was for me. After all Edward told me I was merely a distraction something to take up his time while in this boring little town." I said, looking up I was surprised to see the anger on Jasper's face.

"Bella, I don't know why Edward would say such a thing. You were never "merely a distraction" he thought by leaving you the way he did you could move on faster and be happy instead of trying the long distance thing which he said wouldn't work out. While I can see you've move on, your life can hardly be viewed as happy. We love you Bella you mean so much to all of us, you've always and will always be part of our family. We've missed you so much. " Jasper said, while stroking my cheek. "I've miss you so much." he said softly.

I blushed slightly at his last comment, a little confused. Jasper and I had never really been close. But I couldn't deny that I hadn't missed him just as much as I'd missed the rest of the Cullen's. "I've really missed you too Jasper."

We both jumped at the sudden banging on the front door. "Bella open up, its Sam." I rushed to the door thinking something had happened to Conner.

"Sam what wrong?" I asked, throwing the door open.

"Bella I stopped by Charlie's and Conner told me Jasper was here are you okay? What's he doing here Bella they were supposed to be gone?" Sam said calming down slightly.

"He came to visit me Sam, I think I'm allowed to have friends in my own home and he's here alone." I replied, feeling my temper start to rise.

"Sorry Bella, I guess I kinda panicked." he said, looking around me at Jasper sitting on the couch.

"It's fine Sam. Is there anything else?" I questioned cautiously.

"No Bella we haven't found anything else." he stated sadly, looking at the ground.

"Its okay. I understand I think maybe its time to stop looking so hard, I know Emily misses you." I said with tears in my eyes. I watched the waves of emotion pass over his face as he took in everything I was saying from anger to guilt, sadness, shame, confusion and finally acceptance as he realized I was right. He just nodded and told me he would call to check on us later as he turned to leave. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I turned back to Jasper to once again apologize.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry are you sure you want to do that? There's always a chance..."

"No Jasper, its time the force has spent the past 6 months looking for Jake they haven't heard from him or found any evidence they found his cruiser out by the cliffs in La Push and the only thing we can figure out is that he must have somehow fallen or been pushed off the cliff but they never found a body which doesn't mean much he could have easily been carried out to sea. The guys needs to move on. I need to move on. For Conner, and for my own sanity." Jasper was once again trying to comfort me, he'd been here a total of 5 hours and I'd lost count of the number of times he'd held me while I cried.

"Bella can you take some time off work?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know Jasper, why?"

"Well I was thinking you and Conner could come to Alaska for a couple of days and see the family. Conner has a whole other family he's never met and I know they'll all love him." Jasper pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do Jazz. But I can't promise anything by boss isn't exactly easy going." I laughed.

"Where do you work anyways?" He asked.

"I work for my Dad down at the station." He just looked at me for a second then picked up the phone. "Hey who are you calling?" He pressed his fingers to my lips and shushed me.

"Hello Chief Swan….yes this is Jasper Hale I was calling to see if Bella could get a few days off work….well sir my family would really like to see her and meet Conner…No sir he isn't there and I wouldn't ask her to come if he was." Jazz handed me the phone while smirking at me while I glared at him.

"Dad…hey is Conner behaving? ….I told you I don't like him playing with that Newton kid…he's just weird… Yeah I think we'll go if you can get someone to cover for me… thanks Dad and yes Conner can stay with you tonight… Love you too Dad. I'll call Conner later and tell him goodnight." I hung up the phone still glaring at Jasper.

"That was not funny Jasper Hale!" I threw a pillow at him.

"So, I guess you're coming home with me then huh?" he asked smugly.

"Don't push your luck, I can always call Charlie back and tell him I change my mind." I said evilly. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, I know you want to see them as badly as they want to see you." he smirked.

We spent the rest of the night on the couch talking and watching bad made for TV movies just like we used too.

I awoke the next morning with my head in Jasper lap with him stroking my hair and smiling down at me. "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning Jazz, sorry I should have shown you to the guestroom." I said while sitting up and yawning.

"Don't worry about it, I prefer to wake up like this anyways." he replied smiling.

I didn't know what to say to this so I just busied myself in the kitchen while peeking a Jazz every once in awhile. Somehow during the night his shirt had come unbuttoned leaving me to stare at his perfect chest and the way his low slung jeans hugged his hips. I kept myself from staring and felt slightly guilty not only about Jake but he's Edward's brother. I brushed it off I mean he is a very attractive man and I am a lonely woman, what would anyone else have done? After breakfast we got ready for the day and I packed for our trip, we picked up Conner from Charlie's and made our way to the airport.

The flight wasn't that long and thankfully Conner slept the whole way, not waking up until we were strapping him into Jasper's car. Then the questions started. Where were we going? Who would be there? How did I know these people? Did they have any kids? Would they like him? I answered them all as best as I could. And before long we were pulling up to the house.

_**Author's Note: More pleading? No I won't do that to you. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up roughly the same time tomorrow. **_

_**Much love, quickbunny01 **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: _Okay so my pleading for reviews yesterday didn't work so I'll try again.PLEASE! PLEASE! review and maybe I'll hide all of Jasper's shirts and send him to your house:) But you have to give him back! Even though only a few of you reviewed I still love all of you so here's the next thrilling chapter..._**

**_Disclaimer"_** **Too bad for me I don't own theses characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 3**

The car had barely come to a stop before the front door opened and four figures stepped outside waving at the car. Conner was quietly fidgeting which meant he was nervous, something very odd for him. I knew it wouldn't last long especially after he met Emmett, I knew the two of them would get along well, what with Emmett acting Conner's age most of the time. I, however, was overjoyed to be seeing the people I had considered family most of my life.

The first person to greet me was Rosalie. We had always gotten along well and I considered her my sister. She grabbed me in an tight hug and whispered in my ear how much she had missed me and how happy she was that we were here. Next was Emmett who picked me up in an enormous bear hug and swung me around before setting me back on my feet.

"We're so happy you could come dear." Esme said as she hugged me. "We missed you so much." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement as he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

Then all the attention turned to Conner who had been clutching onto Jasper's hand through the whole exchange. I went over and picked him up, he clung to me as if I were going to jump back in the car and run away leaving him here. Jasper rubbed his back soothingly as I introduced him. "Conner this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett everyone I would like you to meet my son Conner." Everyone raised their eyebrows at this news but nobody said anything. I turned to Jasper "You didn't tell them?" I asked.

"Nope. I didn't think it was my story to tell." he replied, picking up our bags and heading into the house.

"Please come inside, you must be tired from you trip." Esme said kindly. She ushered us inside giving us a tour of the house and showing us to our room. They had two guestrooms but I told her Conner wouldn't be able to sleep alone in a strange house.

After freshening up we made our way back down to the family room where everyone seemed to be gathered. Jasper appeared immediately by my side asking if there was anything we needed. "Well I think Conner needs a snack." I knelt down next to him and said "Sweetie I'll bet Aunt Rose would take you to the kitchen and make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich how would you like that?" Rosalie's face lit up at my words and she nodded her head holding out her hand.

"You won't leave will you Mommy?" he asked timidly.

"Of course not baby, I'll be right here okay." I replied. He nodded and took Rose's hand.

As soon as they left the room everyone began talking at once. I quieted everyone and retold my story once again, trusting that Rose would find me later or get the story from Emmett. When I was through I was surprised to find myself a bit choked up but not in tears. Everyone was quite for a few minutes absorbing everything I had said Jasper once again rubbing my back soothingly. Then Esme came over with tears in her eyes and hugged me tightly.

"Bella I am so, so sorry I have wondered and worried about you everyday since we left. I hated to leave you behind. I wish you had called me I would have been there in a heartbeat." she said, as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Its okay Esme. I understood why you had to leave. You have no need to apologize." I said, returning her hug.

"Well you have to tell us all about Conner. He's such a handsome boy." she said, drying her eyes.

"Yes he looks so much like his father. I'm sorry I've kept him away from his second family for so long." I told them smiling. "I mean after all how will he learn to play abhorrently violent videogames if not from his uncle Emmett?" We all laughed.

Rose and Conner came back in and I somehow don't think it as well as Rose had hoped. Conner was covered with peanut butter and Rose had a shocked look on her face. We all burst into laughter at the sight. Conner was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mommy, Aunt Rose let me make my own sandwich!" he squealed.

"Really and how did that turn out Aunt Rose?" I asked trying to keep a straight face. Rose mumbled something while going to sit by Emmett still looking shocked that such a small child could make such a huge mess. Esme offered to get Conner cleaned up and we spent the evening chatting and watching Emmett and Jasper teach Conner how to play videogames.

The next afternoon while I was washing the dishes from lunch Jasper came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my head. "Its really nice to have you back with the family again Bells."

I was surprised again by the way he was acting although I couldn't deny that I loved the feeling of his arms around me. I leaned into him sighing. "Its really nice to be back, I've missed you all so much."

"Bella would you …like to go do something with me tonight? Esme already made plans for her and Carlisle to take Conner to see a movie and play at the park." he asked sheepishly.

"Umm sure Jazz what are we doing?"

His face broke into a huge smile as if I had given him the greatest gift ever. "Just dinner and a movie if that's alright. I think Rose was looking for you she's in her room." he said kissing my head again and leaving the room. I dried my hands and went in search of Rose wondering what was going on.

" Rose?" I called knocking lightly on her door.

"Come in Bella." I heard as I opened the door. It looked as if Rose's closet had exploded into the room there were clothes everywhere there was even a dress hanging from the light fixture.

"Rose what's going on?" truly scared now. Everyone was acting very strangely today.

"We have to get you ready for your date and I looked through the clothes you brought…" she trailed off looking at me as if I had committed a crime.

"What's wrong with the clothes I packed?" I asked a little peeved.

"Nothings wrong with them you just didn't bring anything appropriate." she replied.

"Rose what's going on?" I asked confused. "Why is everyone acting so strange?"

"Come on Bella you can't honestly tell me you don't know." She sighed.

"Know what?" I asked a little annoyed. I seemed to be the only one that didn't know what was going on.

"Bells, Jasper is in love with you. He has been since we were about 5 and you gave him your cookies at snack time. He's been patiently waiting for you for years." she replied, looking at me as if I had grown a second head.

"What? No. Jazz never even paid attention to me when we were growing up it was always him and Alice."

She shook her head sadly. "I know Bells and I'm not saying he didn't love Alice but he's always been waiting for you to notice him. When everything happen with Edward and then with him and Alice it took him awhile to see that he hadn't really gotten over you and moved on like he thought. And now you're here and he's taking his chance. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?" she asked.

"Umm, Rose I think I need to be alone for a little while. I'll be in my room can you watch Conner for me please?"

"Sure Bella, just think about what I said and decide how you feel because I love you like a sister but I won't let anyone hurt my brother. So don't lead him on."

I started to protest but she cut me off.

"I know you didn't know before now but now that you do if you don't return his feelings or your not ready then tell him. It's only fair."

I nodded at her as I left the room. "Thanks Rose."

_**Thanks for reading guys press that little button on the bottom left of your screen and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter same time tomorrow.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Hello again my angels! Just to let you know there will be 2 chapters uploaded today when you've finished this super long chapter you'll understand why I just couldn't leave you hanging like that! I would also like to thank my lovely reviewers; to Bae319 and iwantedwardtobemine here's what you've been waiting for and to mixmixchocolate93, liatortilla and lazybeth thank you for your support it is very much appreciated! I would love to have been able to add a whole list of names here but these wonderful readers have been the only ones to review. So there you have it a freakishly long AN I'll try to refrain from doing it again. And here we go with the next thrilling chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer"**_** It all belongs to Stephenie**

Chapter 4

I spent the next hour and a half sitting on my bed thinking about everything I had just learned. Jasper is in love with me. How could I not have know this? How did everyone else in the family know this and not tell me? And how did I feel? I liked Jazz I always had I mean with his shaggy blond hair he is constantly sweeping out of his gorgeous ice blue eyes, his tone muscular body. And his chest! God I just wanted to run my hands across those well defined muscles. But apart from physical attraction I really liked to be around him. He makes me feel comfortable and he seems to be happy just to be in the same room with me. There are some very strong feelings there, he was never like a brother to me so it wasn't those kind of feelings, he'd always just been a good friend. Yes I like Jasper, I don't know if its love but there is a definite attraction and an emotional connection. And I most definitely have a desire to see if there could be more.

Just as I reached this conclusion the door banged open and Conner came flying into the room chased by a the funniest thing I have ever seen.

"Em... what happened to you?" I asked, when I was finally able to speak through my laughter.

"Your son and his Aunt Rose thought it would be fun to give me a little make over while I was taking a nap! And its not funny Bells! What would you do if you woke up looking like Bozo the clown?" Emmett was standing there with his hands on his hips his hair gelled up in all directions, with bright red lipstick, glitter on every inch of exposed skin, blue eye shadow and incredibly long eyelashes which I could only assume were fake. But they didn't stop there, his fingernails and toenails were painted a bright florescent pink and his ensemble was completed with the gaudiest costume jewelry I had ever seen."I only woke up because of the camera flashes! Who knows what else they would have done if I hadn't woke up, I think Rose was planning to put me in a dress! A dress Bella!"

I had finally managed to calm my laughter down to giggles but then the rest of the family came to the door to see what was going on and when I saw their faces it started all over again. I had tears streaming down my cheeks, my sides hurt and I couldn't breath. But to top it all off Rose had went and got the video camera so we could remember "THE moment someone had finally managed to get one over on Em." I think she was just glad it was her that got to do it.

When we finally managed to calm down Rose informed me it was time to get ready. Carlisle, Esme and Conner were heading out to the park. I bent down to kiss my son who was so excited he couldn't stand still (apparently someone promised him they would stop for ice cream) "You be good okay, listen to everything Esme and Carlisle tell you. Don't cross the street unless your holding someone's hand and don't talk to strangers. Got it?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I know Mom, you tell me the same thing every time I go out! I remember, I promise." He said giving me one more hug before running toward the door.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll take good care of him." Esme said softly.

"Oh, I know you will but you don't know just how sneaky he can really be. Thank you for doing this by the way, I can't remember the last time I got to have a night out with another adult without having 5 kids tagging along." I told her chuckling.

"You just have a good time and don't worry about anything. You deserve a break for a few hours." she said walking out the door.

I turned to Rose, who was waiting patiently on the stairs. "Okay Rose I'm yours do with me what you will." I joked. But from the look on her face she was taking me seriously. I had a sinking feeling I was going to regret my choice of words at some point this evening.

Two hours later after being poked, prodded, plucked and preened to perfection, Rose dressed me in some low rise jeans that hugged my curves just right and a cute light blue v-neck ¾ length top. I felt more beautiful than I had sense before I found out I was pregnant. "Thanks Rose…for everything."

She smiled. "Have you decided yet?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I've decided to just see how the night goes and let what happens, happen. But I am going to tell him that I don't want tonight to be a one time thing." I replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's good Bells. I think you're making the right choice. You both deserve some happiness and I truly think you can make each other happy." she said as she hugged me.

"Thanks again sis, I don't know how I've survived so long without you." I whispered. When we pulled back we both had tears in our eyes.

"Come on, I can practically hear him pacing from here. Lets not keep him waiting any longer."

She pulled me out the door and down the stairs. We passed Emmett in the hall still trying to wipe the glitter off his face. We burst into laughter once again and Rose had to steady me since I managed to somehow trip on a rug which made us laugh harder. But when I saw him waiting by the door with his mouth hanging open as he stared at me my breath caught. He was wearing dark stone wash jeans that hung low on his hips, a black button down shirt that he had left open over top of the white wife beater that made me want forget everything and just rip his clothes off right there. Rose cleared her throat and broke us out of our ogling of each other.

"You two have a good night and don't rush back. Em has a movie and video game marathon planned for Conner when he gets home." she told us as she pushed us out the door.

"You look amazing Bella." he said as he pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Jazz. So where are we going anyways?" I asked knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"You'll see I promise you'll like it."

The next thing I knew we were sitting in a quite diner and we were exchanging stories about the past six years. He really wanted to hear all about Conner growing up, his first steps, his first words. When we were done he looked at me hesitantly "I know I told you we were going to a movie but I thought we could do something a little more fun. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Sure Jazz, what did you have in mind?" I was up for pretty much anything. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had enjoyed myself so much.

"Well I thought we could try out this new club that just opened up its called 'Grind'. What do ya say Bells wanta go dance?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure! Lets go. But I have to warn you I haven't been to a club in a long time." That was true. Jake had taken me clubbing right before we found out about Conner we had a blast and I discovered I actually like and am capable of dancing.

"I think you'll be fine."

Ten minutes later we were walking through the door of 'Grind'. The club was packed and Jazz held me close as we pushed our way onto the dance floor and started moving to the beat. I immediately got lost in the feel of him pressed up against me my hands around his neck and his clutching my waist. We stared into each others eyes and everything around us faded into nothing. I closed my eyes as Jazz spun me around so my back was pressed against him as we continued to move. We had been dancing for about 45 minutes when he started running his hands up and down my arms, he took my hands and put them behind his head and lightly trailed his fingers from my elbows down to my hips. He grabbed me and pulled my roughly against him. I moaned and he chuckled.

"Are you having a good time Isabella?" he breathed in my ear slowly running his tongue from the base of my ear down my neck and kissing my shoulder.

"I….I am Jazz. But there are a few to many people here for my liking," I replied. "Maybe we can go somewhere a little less crowded." I took his hand pulling him toward the door.

We made it around the corner before he pushed me up against the building, finally kissing me for the first time. I suddenly felt whole. Not like I was broken and he was fixing me the way Jake had, but like I was finding my other half. Like I'd been waiting my entire life just for this moment. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer. He pulled away and placed kisses all over my face and down my neck. "I think love you Jasper." I whispered in his ear, kissed his throat and finally looked into his bright blue eyes.

He was speechless for a moment. "Isabella, you don't know how long I've dreamed you would feel even remotely the way I feel about you. I **know** that I love you. More than you can imagine and I understand if your not sure yet but I'm willing to wait until you are."

I had tears running down my cheeks but these unlike so many others I had cried for the past 6 years were tears of pure joy. I attacked his mouth again but he pulled away.

"As much as I want to do this, and I know you can tell how much" he said, grinding himself into me making me gasp and moan. "I really don't want our first time to be in an ally." He untwined our bodies and led me back to the car.

"I'm just going to call the house and check on Conner." I told him after we were once again in the car.

"Sure go ahead."

I fished my cell out of my bag. Rose answered after the 3rd ring. "Hey Rose its Bella I just wanted to check on Conner, is he behaving?"

"Yes Bella, he's an angel. How has your night been?" she asked giggling.

"I'll have to tell you all about it later." All I heard was an excited squeal . After a few seconds Rose asked to speak to Jasper so I handed him the phone. They spoke for a few moments with him never saying more than yes or no, then a slow smile spread across his face.

"Thanks Rose, I owe you one." he said as he hung up and handed me the phone.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Well it seems Conner fell asleep watching TV with Emmett so Rosalie put him to bed. She also planned a surprise for us so don't get mad at me." he said wearily.

"What is it Jazz?"

"She booked us a room here." he stated, gesturing out the window. I just realized we were parked outside the Hilton. I turned and looked at him with eyebrows raised. He looked a little scared.

"Remind me to thank Rose later." I said smiling at him and getting out of the car. I stood on the sidewalk looking at the building for a moment before turning to see Jasper still sitting in the car with a shocked look on his face. When he heard me laughing he seemed to wake up. He was out of the car and pulling me into the lobby in a matter of seconds.

_**AN: Yes another one. Now do you understand why you get the next chapter today? For those of you who don't like "lemons" you'll have to wait until tomorrow for the next real chapter and for those of you who do well I'm kinda nervous about this so don't be to harsh. Much Love quickbunny01  
**_


	5. Chapter 5 LEMON!

_**Author's note: **__**For those of you who don't like "lemons" (and for those of you who don't know what a lemon is its a very detailed sex scene) you'll have to wait until tomorrow for the next real chapter your not missing any part of the story by not reading this and for those of you who do well I'm kinda nervous about this because I've never written one before so don't be to harsh.  
**_

Chapter 5

_Jasper checked us into our room and ushered me into an empty elevator. He pushed me against the wall running his hands up and down my body. "Bella I can't even begin to tell you how sexy you look. It took everything I had not to jump you when you came down the stairs tonight." I giggled."You think that's funny?" he asked smirking. _

_"No its just that's the exact same thought I had when I first saw you tonight. Actually I've been thinking about it a lot ever since you woke up on my couch with your shirt hanging open." I replied kissing up his throat to his ear. He moaned and pushed me harder into the wall and pulled my mouth up to meet his. The elevator dinged and he pulled away pushing me in front of him in case we passed anyone in the hall. We walked hurriedly to our room and as soon as the door closed behind us he pushed me gently onto the bed and stared down at me making me blush. He didn't speak he just climbed on top of me and kiss, licked and sucked his way across my throat, up to my ear and down my jaw before finally kissing me. _

"_I don't want to rush this Bella. We don't have to do anything your not ready to do." he said pulling away when we were both gasping for air. I just looked up at him arching my back and grinding against him. _

_"I can't remember the last time I wanted something more." I told him trying to take off his shirt, which he happily helped me with._

_"So you've been thinking about me?" He asked seductively, as I tangled my fingers in his silky hair and brought his mouth back to mine. With my free hand I reached for his belt my fingers 'accidentally' rubbing across the large bulge in his jeans. He moaned into my mouth and pulled away ridding both of us of our clothes. _

_"How could any woman see your bare chest and sculpted abs and not think about you?" I panted._

_"God your beautiful." He replied, kissing his way up my body and taking my right nipple into his mouth. I groaned and ran my hands across his beautiful chest. He lightly ran his hands up and down my body cupping my left breast with one and trailing the other down between my legs. _

_"Jasper!" I yelled, as he dipped his fingers into me. I reached between us and we both moaned when I took him in my hand and started stroking him. _

_"Bella…angel I don't know how long I can last if you keep that up." He groaned grabbing my wrist and holding it above my head. _

_"Please Jazz…!" I begged. _

_"Please what Bella? Tell me what you need." he demanded making me writhe under him. _

_"Please Jazz…make love to me." He barely waited for the words to leave my mouth before entering me. With one swift thrust of his hips he filled me. He moaned but stopped seeing the pain cross my face, it was almost like it was my first time, which shocked me since I have had a kid__. After a moment the pain was gone and I lifted my hips letting him know I was ready. He began thrusting slowly,taking his time, letting me know how much this meant to him. He rested his forehead against mine looking into my eyes and kissed me, never breaking eye contact. He began to speed up and I matched every thrust of his hips aching to make him go faster. We were both panting and moaning as our now slick bodies slid against each other. I watched a look of pure bliss cross his __beautiful face__ and wondered how I could have miss out on this for so long. He was chanting my name and clutching my shoulders lightly, as if to make sure I was really there. Seeing him so devoted to me as if I were a dream come true was nearly my undoing.  
_

_ "God... Jasper!... I'm so close!" I gasped. He reached between us, watching my face, and started rubbing my clit causing my to scream his name again as I plunged over the edge. I drug my nails across his back making him moan loudly. I could tell he was close and when I bit his neck trying to keep from screaming out again it brought him over with me._

_**AN: There you have it guys I hope you aren't too disappointed as I said this was 'my first time'! Until tomorrow angels. Much love quickbunny01**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Hello my angels! I'm so glad that you all seemed to like chapter 5. I really wish more of you would review! This story only has one chapter left after this but don't worry I'm working on the sequel! That's all for today so here you go the next thrilling chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** The characters all belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer**_

**Chapter 6**

We lay in bed holding each other talking softly, touching and kissing until the sun began to rise. We got dressed and made our way to the lobby to check out. Always touching and stealing glances at each other. I knew we had been fairly loud the night before and I should probably be embarrassed but I couldn't help but be anything but happy. But when we got in the car I came crashing back to reality. Jasper noticed the change in my emotions and asked what was wrong.

"I have to go back home tomorrow and I just found you I don't want to leave you yet." I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Bells, I work from home as long as I have a decent internet connection I can work from anywhere. You don't think I waited all these years to get you just to let you go after one night do you?" he asked laughing.

"But Jazz, I can't ask you to leave your family. I know how close you guys are."

"Bella, everything will be fine. Its not like I'll never see them again. I'm sure with us coming here and them coming to Forks we'll see each other quite often. Don't worry, we'll work everything out." He told me, leaning over to kiss me.

"Eyes on the road Jazz!" I screamed, pushing him away. He laughed but turned back to face the road.

"I guess I need to start looking for a place to live."

I was shocked. I just assumed he would stay with me. But I did have Conner to consider. "Jazz, let me talk to Conner. I really want you to stay with us but I want to make sure he's okay with it first. You saw how protective he is of me and with everything he's been through I don't want to make any major changes with out talking to him about it first." I said, twisting my hands in my lap.

"Bella I'm fine with getting an apartment in town I don't want to rush Conner either. Of course I want nothing more than to wake up next to you every morning. So what ever you guys decide is fine with me."

The rest of the trip home was spent with us humming or singing along to the radio his hand on my thigh and me playing with his hair. When we got home everyone except Carlisle was still asleep. He was getting ready for an early shift at the clinic.

"Good morning you two. Have a pleasant evening?" He asked slyly.

I blushed bright red and hid my face in Jasper's chest. Jasper just laughed and told him yes. After saying goodbye we headed upstairs to get a few hours sleep. Jazz kissed me before heading off to his room. I was surprised to find my bed empty I guess Conner slept in Rose and Emmett room. I put on an oversized t-shirt and fell into bed smiling. I was almost asleep when I heard the door open thinking it was Conner I pulled the blanket back and waited for him to climb in. I heard a soft growl which made my eyes pop open. Jasper was standing at the foot of the bed in a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt staring at my half naked body with a pained look on his face. "Sorry" I said pulling the blanket back up."I thought you were Conner."

"Does that mean that wasn't an invitation then?"

I smiled and patted the bed next to me. He crawled in behind me wrapping me tightly in his arms. We were asleep in a matter of minutes.

We woke up at 11:30 to a frantic banging on the door. Then Rosalie burst into the room. "Get up! Edward and Alice just walked through the door. And they didn't come alone."

"Alice is here!" I squealed happily.

"Bella!" I heard the little pixie yell downstairs.

Jasper and I looked at each other our eyes wide as we heard her on the stairs. Before we had time to get out of the bed she burst in the room and froze. She just stared for a minute then jumped on the bed hugging both of us.

"Its about time! I always knew you guys would end up together." she said finally letting us go.

"So your not mad Ali?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course not! You're two of my best friends and I know you guys will make each other happy. Edward on the other hand might be a little upset."

I grimaced "Well he asked me to move on and I have. Rose, where's Conner?" I asked, suddenly frantic that I didn't know where my child was.

"Don't worry Em took him out for breakfast. They should be back soon." she replied soothingly.

"Who's Conner?" Alice asked, confused.

Just then we heard the door slam downstairs and Emmett's booming voice call "Honey we're home." and Conner laughing. Jasper sprinted from the room while I got up and threw on some clothes. Pulling my hair into a ponytail I ran for the stairs. I made it to the bottom of the stairs before my son tackled me.

"Mommy, Uncle Emmett took me to breakfast and he let me have chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and cherries!"

I glared at Emmett who looked like he didn't realize he had done something wrong. "He did huh? Well we'll just have to thank Uncle Emmett for that later won't we." I said through clenched teeth. Honestly, who gives a 4 year old that much sugar before noon? Or all day for that matter. That's when I noticed we had an audience two of whom were looking at me in shock.

"Hello Edward how are you?" I asked, going over and hugging him.

"Bella? I'm fine, how are you?" he asked, still in shock.

"I'm great thanks." I answered going back over and picking up Conner. "This is my son Conner. Conner this is Aunt Alice and Uncle Edward say hi."

"Hello." he responded shyly.

Edward waved and said hi, still looking lost while Alice came over and kissed his cheek. Jasper came downstairs just then stopping to wrap his arm around my waist and kissing me on the forehead with a smile and tussling Conner's hair. "Morning Conner. Was Uncle Emmett good to you this morning?"

Conner hugged him and proceeded to tell him about the pancakes. Jasper greeted Edward who then introduce us to the pretty blond standing slightly behind him looking a little scared, as his girlfriend Tanya. She seemed sweet and intimidated by all the people crowded around. Alice introduce the very attractive blond guy who was draped over her as James.

"I'm going to take Conner upstairs and get him cleaned up. And talk to him about last night," I told Jasper. "I'll be right back. Could you guys fill everyone in on everything?" I asked, nodding toward Conner.

"Sure angel, take your time." he said, kissing me lightly.

I carried Conner to the bathroom, stripped him of his shirt and attempted to wipe the syrup and whipped cream off his face, neck, arms and hands. "Conner, what do you think about Jasper?" I asked watching his face carefully. I was thrilled to see his eyes light up.

"I really like him Mommy. He plays games with me and he doesn't talk to me like I'm a baby."

"So, how would you feel if Jasper came to stay with us?"

"You mean like my new Daddy?" he asked sadly.

"No baby. Nobody can ever take Daddy's place. But Jasper makes Mommy happy and he really wants to be your friend and make you happy too." I said holding him to my chest and kissing his hair.

"I'd like him to live with us, but he has to play games with me every day." he told me as I was slipping a clean shirt over his head.

I laughed. "Okay, we'll talk to Jasper about it later. Lets go back downstairs so you can spend time with Edward and Alice. And Mommy can thank Uncle Emmett for taking you to breakfast." I finished darkly.

We got back to the living room to find everyone sitting around talking. Esme had returned from her errands and was talking quietly to Tanya. Conner let go of my hand and was zooming around the room unable to stand still for a second. After the third time he had jumped on Emmett's back only to jump back off and run away Emmett finally asked what was wrong with him.

"Well, it seems some giant idiot fed him about 3 pounds of sugar for breakfast so, said idiot gets to keep up with him till the sugar high wears off or he starts throwing up." I told him smirking. I patted him on the shoulder as I walked past him and sat down next to Jasper who immediately wrapped his arms around me and drew me closer. Esme noticed and smiled at me. Everyone was still laughing at Emmett and how he still couldn't figure out how he had messed up breakfast. Edward was looking at us strangely while Alice and Rosalie were going on about shopping for Conner later. We sat around talking for awhile and then Edward asked if he could speak to me alone. "Sure. Jazz, can you keep an eye on Conner for me?" He just nodded at me while glaring at Edward.

**AN:_ Only one chapter left guys. I hope your still enjoying my Jasper/Bella saga. I've got 5 chapters of the sequel done so there shouldn't be to much of a delay getting it on here. Until tomorrow my angels! Much love quickbunny01_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Hello my angels! I just wanted to let you all know I've gone back and edited my previous chapters again. Mostly fixing punctuation and discrepancies in the story line. Thanks to all of those who reviewed, and thanks to all who didn't but still read. I hope you enjoyed it! Well I won't hold out on you. Here you are the last thrilling chapter...**_

**Disclaimer: Conner is mine everyone else belongs to Stephenie:(**

Chapter 7

We went to the dining room far enough away not to be overheard but I could still see Conner. "Bella I'm so sorry about Jacob. If there's anything I can do please let me know." Edward started out.

"Thank you Edward. That means a lot to me but Conner and I are doing fine." As I said his name we both turned to look at Conner who was now being bounced around the room on Emmett's back. "Em is going to regret that very soon if he doesn't stop." we both laughed.

"Wow! I can't believe you're a Mom, Bells. He seems like a great kid, you've done a wonderful job with him. So when did you and Jacob get married?"

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. He was born an good kid. He makes it really easy to be a good Mom. And I never got married. I had commitment issues for a long time after you left. I guess Jake got tired of asking after awhile." I sighed once again looking at Conner who was now a delicate shade of green. "Em he's turning green! Just a final warning, I'm not cleaning it up when he gets sick!" I shouted. Emmett immediately stopped and quickly carried Conner over and sat him in Jasper's lap.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you, saying you were just a distraction. You have to know that I didn't mean any of it. I've hated myself everyday since we left for what I said to you. I'll always love you I just don't think its in the same way now." As he spoke he was staring at his hands refusing to look up at me.

"Edward look at me." I waited for him to look up. "I understand that in your twisted way of thinking you thought you were doing what was best and you're forgiven. I'll always love you too, and I agree its not the same kind of love we used to share. I'm happy you've found Tanya she seems like a really nice girl. How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Only about 3 months, and yes she is a very nice girl. I've known her for about 2 years. She's an only child of divorced parents, she grew up taking care of her mom who died from cancer when Tanya was 16. So she moved from Kansas to Virginia to live with her dad. I think the two of you probably have a lot in common. So what about you and Jazz? And why does he keep looking at me like that?" He asked catching Jasper shooting him another pointed look.

"I don't know, I'll talk to him about that" I said laughing. "As for our relationship, it's very new but old at the same time I guess. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out. And why everyone knew about it but didn't feel I needed to be let in on the secret. But I'm glad he decided to come visit and bring us up here. I think he's going to move in with me. I haven't had a chance to tell him Conner's only condition to him moving in is that Jazz has to play games with him everyday." We both laughed. We talked for a few minutes him telling me about New York and me filling him in on Forks and all the people we went to high school with.

"Yes! Even though he's married and has a son Conner's age Mike still hits on me every time he sees me." I said, as I finished my update of all things Forks. Edward found this particularly funny. "I'm glad we can be friends again, I've missed you. And thanks for being okay about me and Jazz. You should tell him. Maybe he'll stop staring at you like that." I giggled.

"Yeah I think maybe I should talk to him. And you know you've always been family Bells just now you get to be my sister instead of my girlfriend." He hugged me as we stood up and went back in the living room. I took a now sleeping Conner from Jasper and pushed Jazz out the door with Edward telling them to talk.

**JPOV **

Bella pushed me and Edward toward the door ordering us to talk. I followed Edward onto the porch, where he turned to face me.

"So Jazz, what's with all the nasty looks?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea how much pain you caused her? Did you know that after we left she took to doing stupidly dangerous things for a few months? The short list includes walking up to a group of strange men outside a bar in the middle of the night because she "thought she knew them", riding a motorcycle, which she wrecked on several occasions, getting lost in the woods when she went looking for that stupid meadow. Oh yes, my all time favorite, diving off a cliff! You have no idea the pain you caused her and there's no doubt in my mind that if it weren't for Jacob Black she would be dead now." I finished darkly. Edward stood there stupidly with his mouth hanging open.

"I…I had no idea! But Jasper what do you want me to do? I can't go back and change the past. Trust me, if I could I would, in a heartbeat! You of all people know how long it took me to get over her. Not that I think anyone ever completely gets over Bella Swan. But she moved on first with Jacob and now with you. I'm not blind I can tell how happy you make each other. When we were talking just now every time she would look over at you her face would light up, it's the way she used to look at me. And you're the same, you look at her like a blind man seeing light. I'm happy for you bro! If your worried about me trying to get her back, don't. I had my chance and I blew it." he replied. "Besides I've moved on too. Tanya is a nice girl and I don't want to hurt her. So like I told Bella, she gets to be my sister now instead of my girlfriend. Just don't screw it up. She deserves to be happy now."

"Your right Edward, she does deserve to be happy now, and forever. And I'm going to try my best to make sure she is. I'm glad you don't have a problem with us. Maybe you and Alice should think about moving a little closer to home. Everyone really misses you both." I told him, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Maybe Seattle." he mumbled, as we walked back inside.

**BPOV**

Alice, it turns out, had called Charlie and told him I needed a few more days off work so I could catch up with my best friend. And of course Charlie who, has always been putty in Alice's hands, caved without her having to say anything but please. We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and getting to know the new additions. I found myself once again missing an evening with my son since Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Tanya took him shopping. I begged them to keep the expensive clothing to a minimum since he grows so fast I have to buy him new clothes every couple of months. So instead of sitting with the guys who were yelling at the TV like 5 years old (yes even Carlisle) I am outside sitting on the porch railing trying to think of what to get Conner for his birthday. I decided it would be best to wait until he got back from the mall to see if there was anything the girls haven't bought him before making a concrete decision. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Jazz, tired of the games already?" I asked as he started kissing my neck.

"Nope. Just decided being with you was a better use of my time."

"Good to know I rate higher than wii." I laughed. "Hey, I didn't get to tell you the good news. Conner said you can move in with us as long as you play games with him everyday." He laughed while picking me up and spinning me around to face him before depositing me back on the railing and kissing me. I wrapped myself around him and kissed him back with as much force as I could manage. "I guess someone's happy." I stated when we finally pulled back panting.

"You have no idea Bells, no idea. And I promise I'll do everything I can to show you guys everyday how happy you make me. And videogames everyday seems like a small price to pay if I get to sleep with my angel in my arms every night." He whispered in my ear while kissing my hair and rubbing my back. I sagged against him barely able to hold myself up. "Come on I think someone needs to sleep." he said picking me up and cradling me to his chest as he carried me to the guest room.

"Well for some reason I didn't get much sleep last night. But what about Conner?" I asked yawning.

"How about Conner sleeps in my room tonight. We can bond." He joked. "And I promise if he gets scared or anything I bring him to you okay?" He said, pulling off my jeans and tucking me in bed. He laid beside me stroking my hair until I fell asleep.

The next few days passed in much the same fashion except we were also packing Jasper's stuff. We were going to drive back to Forks which would take a couple of days but we were looking forward to spending the time together. I got caught up with Ali, it turns out James is a male model and they met on a photo shoot where Alice was the fashion consultant. The two of them seemed very happy together, he seems to be a really nice guy. Edward and Tanya met at the hospital where they both work. Him as a resident and her as a nurse. They seemed to have a rough couple of days, when I asked him about it he told me she felt threatened by me. Not that I could figure out why Jasper and I were pretty much inseparable. But on our last day there she seemed to open up to me and we spent a few hours sharing stories about Edward. I told her about him making me go to prom in a cast. And she told me how the first time he had asked her out and the patient they were checking on vomited on him.

Everyone loved spending time with Conner although I felt like I hadn't seen him at all since we got here. And he was of course completely spoiled by the time we left. He was really upset when it was time to go and threw a rare tantrum until I reminded him that Grampa Charlie was waiting for him at home and that he would see everyone in 2 weeks since they were all coming to his birthday party.

The drive back to Forks went as well as can be expected when you have a hyper active 4 year old in the car. I was honestly worried Jasper might change his mind and just drop us off and turn around and go back. When I told him this he just laughed and said he had grown up with Emmett and that they had taken quite a few road trips so it would take a lot more than that to get rid of him.

We finally made it back home and it took a few weeks to get settled. We rearranged things moving Conner out of the nursery and into his bedroom (which I had been meaning to do for awhile) then turning the nursery into an office for Jazz. Conner was thrilled because we let him decorate his new room, he did well picking deep blue and red for his walls with blue curtains.

Thankfully, the Cullen's had kept their house in Forks because the nearest hotel was not something I would want to spend any time in and we only have one guestroom. So when everyone showed up for the party they had a place to stay. Emmett provided the entertainment for the kids once again dressed as Bozo as he called it, looking pretty much the same as he did the day Rose and Conner gave him his makeover but this time he came in the dress and added an oversized beach bag to his ensemble that he had filled with candy that he randomly threw to the kids while he attempted to make balloon animals and do magic tricks. He defiantly kept us entertained. Conner's favorite gift was from Rose, Emmett, Edward and Alice who are taking him to Florida for two weeks; one week at Disney World and one week with Renee. Jasper and I were trying to decide what we were going to do for two weeks by ourselves. The Cullen's are planning to move back to Forks sometime within the next year and Edward and Alice are thinking of relocating to Seattle so they can be closer. Tanya and James both agreed to come with them if they moved. I guess you could say we are just one big happy family. I guess it goes to show you can find love in the most obvious places or you can find it where you least expect it.

_**The End??**_

_**AN: Well there you have it angels. I hope you liked it! I should have the first chapter of the sequel up tomorrow. The title will be "Where it should be". The link will be on my profile. And since I love you guys so much here's a tiny little peek of whats coming tomorrow. Much love quickbunny01**_

_**Where it should be**_

**_Sequel to "Where you least expect it"_**

_I twirled the diamond on my left ring finger as I contemplated what his reaction would be. I'm sure he'll be as happy as I am but I'm still afraid to tell him. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize I wasn't alone until I felt him sit next to me and start rubbing my back_.


End file.
